Sirius Black III
Sirius Black first appeared in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban as a murderer escaped from Azkaban. He was first ever person to escape from the heavily guarded prison. Usually the people who are locked in the dreadful prison go mad because the place is swarming with Dementors. Dementors are big creatures in black hooded cloaks with skinny scabbed hands and have the power to devour one’s soul. But Dementors couldn’t affect animals. Sirius Black was an Animagus so he could change into his dog form any time he wanted to. That was one of the reasons he escaped insanity. The other reason was that he knew he was innocent and it was Peter Pettigrew who was guilty and it was he that should have been locked up in the prison. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Sirius first met Harry Potter in the Shrieking Shack, after dragging his friend, Ronald Weasley into the secret passageway in the roots of the Whomping Willow by the leg. Harry, after overhearing that Sirius was his godfather and had betrayed his parents, Lily and James Potter, was furious. He had been about to do a curse of Sirius when Remus Lupin came to his rescue. Remus, an old friend of Sirius, had seen Sirius’s dot on the Marauder’s Map and come to the Whomping Willow to investigate. He had disarmed Harry, helped Sirius to his feet and asked where Peter Pettigrew was. Hermione Granger, seeing Sirius and Remus embrace, had announced that she knew that Remus was in fact a werewolf and had been helping Sirius into Hogwarts castle all along. Sirius and Remus then told the true story of how Sirius had been locked up in Azkaban and revealed Scabbers’s real identity. After, when the story had been told, Sirius asked Harry to come and live with him. Before they could get much further into the conversation though, the moon rose. Remus, who Hermione had announced was a werewolf, had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane potion and transformed into a werewolf, forgetting who he was. As werewolf-Remus got closer to Harry, Ron and Hermione, Sirius transformed into a dog and drove him back. Sirius would have been killed by Remus if Hermione had not mimicked a werewolf call to save him and Harry. Sirius ran down to the lake in the forest and collapsed. The Dementors and Harry soon found him and the Dementors were about to do the kiss when Harry (on the other side of the lake having travelled back in time) produced a Patronus strong enough to send them away, saving himself, Hermione and his godfather. Later Harry and Hermione used the time-turner to save Buckbeak, Hagrid’s hippogriff that had been sentenced to death and Sirius. Sirius was able to escape from the astronomy tower and flew away on Buckbeak. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Sirius Black returned briefly in the fireplace at the Gryffindor common room. He told Harry that he had broken into a Muggle house to use their fireplace and had to be quick. He explained to Harry about Igor Karkaroff, who was a Death Eater and that he could not be trusted. Sirius came back again when Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Hogsmeade. He had been living in a cave in the mountains not far from the village and had been living off of rats. 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' In the fifth book, Sirius joins the Order of The Phoenix. However, he must remain indoors in the Headquarters, as his dog disguise is useless. He also keeps run-away Buckbeak in his mother's room. He is mainly bored and must put up with cleaning and Kreacher, a house-elf. Sirius greets his death due to a stupid mistake made by Harry. Harry is so convinced that all his dreams are real because of a dream that he had about Arthur Weasley that came true that he believes one. The dream was about Sirius being trapped by Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic (Sirius wasn't). After a duel with some Death Eaters, members of the Order of the Pheonix, including Sirius, over take Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry. A spell shot by Bellatrix Lestrange kills Sirus and he falls through the Veil. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Sirius Black was only back for a few moments in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. He came back through the Stone of Resurrection and assured Harry that death was quicker and easier than falling asleep.